Jedyne zeznania jakie dostaniesz
by euphoria814
Summary: Scott/Chris w policyjnym AU, którego potrzebowaliśmy


**Kate:**

 **1\. Hej, ja poprosiłabym Chris Argent i Scott McCall. Tych pairingów jwst zdecydowanie za mało. Poprosiłabym tylko fluff, aż zęby zgniją od nadmiaru słodyczy.**  
 **Poznanie Scotta w szpitalu w towarzystwie jego matki. Chris postrzelony w biodro. Nie za bardzo. Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Odnalezione dusz, czy coś. Żenująca rozmowa z matką Scotta. I kiss oczywiście...**  
 **Może być? Allison i Scott się znają. Allison nie jest córką Chrisa tylko Siostrzenicą. Chris mieszka sam. Zero wilkołaków. Pobocznie Sterek? I na końcu jakiś słodki smut?**

* * *

Scott z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na opatrunek na biodrze mężczyzny. Zapewne powinien skupić się bardziej na rozmiarach rany niż facecie, który usilnie milczał. Scott nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale lubił taki milczący typ i wiedział, że pewnego dnia go to zgubi.

\- Skarbie, nie powinieneś spytać pana Argenta o to się stało? – spytała jego matka, wręczając mu dziurę po kuli, którą wyjęto z biodra mężczyzny.

Chris Argent mógł być niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Mógł być bandziorem. Mafiozem. Mógł pojawić się tutaj, aby wypełnić zlecenie na jakiegoś Bogu ducha winnego mieszkańca Beacon Hills. Scott znał ich wszystkich i zdecydowana większość nie zasługiwała, aby do nich strzelać.

Chris mógł być tym całym złem, ale on i tak nie mógł przestać się gapić na całkiem przyjemnie umięśnione uda mężczyzny. Te muskuły musiały powstać przy ciężkiej pracy i nie były na pokaz. Scott jednak cieszył się widokiem i to było złe na tak wielu poziomach, że nie chciał ich nawet wymieniac.

Woreczek z dowodami ciążył mu w dłoni.

\- Mamo – jęknął, czerwieniąc się wściekle, kiedy nastychmiast do niego dotarło, co zrobiła ta piekielna kobieta. – Przesłuchuję podejrzanego.

\- Jestem podejrzanym? Byłem pewien, że rannym zatem i ofiarą – powiedział Chris Argent i jego głos był tak przyjemny, że Scott chwilowo stracił zainteresowanie nogą, która wystawała spod szpitalnej pościeli.

\- Byłam pewna, że się gapisz – rzuciła jego matka.

I to, to naprawdę nie pomagało.

\- To się nazywają oględziny miejsca zbrodni – odparł.

Kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły lekko. Jego matka też tego nie kupiła.

ooo

Wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego munduru notes i spojrzał wyczekująco na mężczyznę, którego oczy miały nie taki oczywisty kolor. To równie dobrze mógł być szary. Potem wydawały mu się błękitne i to naprawdę był koniec kariery Scotta, jeśli nie uda mu się skupić na tyle, aby wykrztusić cokolwiek.

\- Więc jak to się stało? – spytał ciekawie.

I dał sobie pięć punktów, ponieważ to było nawet sensowne pytanie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle powiadomiono posterunek – prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Panie Argent, wszystkie dziury po kulach są zgłaszane policji – poinformował go spokojnie. – To jest taka procedura.

\- To był wypadek podczas polowania. Sam się postrzeliłem – rzucił Chris.

\- Strzelba o takim kalibrze ma nawet czterdzieści jeden cali. Nie byłby w stanie pan wycelować sobie w biodro pod tym kątem i nacisnąć spust – oznajmił mężczyźnie, który nawet nie mrugnął okiem, jakby doskonale wiedział, że to nie zostanie kupione. – Co stało się tak naprawdę? – spytał Scott.

Argent spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i w kąciku jego ust pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, który zapowiadał kłopoty.

\- To jest jedyne moje zeznanie. Nie mam obowiązku rozmawiać z tobą. I co zrobisz teraz? Nie przyjmiesz mojej wersji? – spytał mężczyzna.

Scott otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że to niedorzeczne, ale Argent mówił na poważnie.

\- Będę tutaj zaglądał na wypadek, gdyby chciał pan zmienić zdanie – powiedział zgodnie z protokołem. – Jeśli jednak czuje się pan zagrożony…

Nie zdążył zaproponować, że posterunek ochroni mężczyznę. Argent zaczął się całkiem dźwięcznie śmiać i jego oczy błyszczały błękitem. Scott nie bardzo radził sobie z przystojnymi facetami, którzy stawali się jeszcze bardziej zniewalający po czasie. Sądził, że zdążył sobie już poradzić z milczącym urokiem Chrisa Argenta, ale chyba nadal było za wcześnie.

ooo

Wszedł do szpitalnej sali następnego popołudnia, zaskoczony, że na szafce znajdował się wielki bukiet kwiatów i ktoś przyniósł również balony. Chris leżał płasko na plecach i wpatrywał się uparcie w sufit. Krótka koszula szpitalna wiele na zakrywały i Scott odkrył nagle, że stopy mężczyzny są uroczo drobne. Małe paluszki, wyraźne linie żył, które prowadziły wyżej aż do kostek.

\- Posterunkowy McCall – powiedział Argent i z tonu jego głosu trudno było wyczytać czy facet cieszy się na jego widok, czy przeklina na czym świat stoi.

\- Panie Argent – przywitał się i wyciągnął notes.

\- Trochę tutaj gorąco, nie uważasz? – spytał mężczyzna.

I Scott zdążył zarejestrować jedynie, że Argent zsunął się ze swojego łóżka, próbując się dostać w stronę okna. Zapewne pomógłby mu, gdyby nie to, że koszula szpitalna rozsunęła się, dając mu doskonały wgląd na pośladki faceta. Argent dokulał w końcu do okna, które uchylił. Scott pojęcia nie miał jak długo się gapił, ale nagle nie pamiętał nawet po co tutaj w ogóle przyszedł.

\- Obstaje pan przy swoich poprzednich zeznaniach? – spytał.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Argent.

\- Doskonale – powiedział, a potem zdał sobie sprawę jak to brzmi. – To znaczy będę tutaj przychodził do skutku. Kiedyś się pan złamie – dodał na odchodnym.

ooo

\- Argent będzie długo na oddziale? – spytał matki, która wydawała się jedynym źródłem informacji w sprawie.

\- Przynajmniej kolejne trzy dni – odparła, a potem podniosła głowę znad dokumentacji. – Wiesz… Mógłbyś go przesłuchać zamiast cały czas się na niego gapić. Jest od ciebie dwadzieścia lat starszy…

\- Mamooo – jęknął, chociaż naprawdę sądził, że uodpornił się na tę kobietę. – Jak ludzie mają mnie poważnie traktować, kiedy mi to ciągle robisz?

Jedna z pielęgniarek z oddziału zachichotała, nawet się z tym nie kryjąc.

\- Jak ludzie mają cię poważnie traktować, kiedy gapisz się na faceta jakbyś chciał…- zaczęła jego matka.

\- Stop! – wszedł jej w słowo.

Spojrzała na niego, unosząc brew wyżej. Możliwe, że był całkiem oczywisty, ale z drugiej strony kiedy nie był? Stiles uważał, że to część jego uroku osobistego, a on wierzył przyjacielowi.

\- Argent jest nadal w tej samej sali – rzuciła jego matka. – I będzie tam kolejne trzy dni – dodała.

\- Okej – powiedział, zanim cmoknął jej policzek, odchodząc.

\- I trzymaj drzwi otwarte! – krzyknęła za nim.

Zamknął się w sali, kiedy tylko znalazł się w środku. Jeśli Argent usłyszał jego matkę, nie powiedział ani słowa.

ooo

Scott przyszedł również kolejnego dnia, ponieważ praca posterunkowego wymagała systematyczności. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że mężczyźnie się znudzi i powie prawdę tylko po to, aby się go pozbyć.

\- Scott, mój ulubiony posterunkowy – rzucił facet.

\- Panie Argent – przywitał się.

\- Auć, to bolało bardziej niż postrzał. Moglibyśmy już być po imieniu – zakpił mężczyzna.

Scott uniósł brew, ale nie był pewien czy Argent żartuje, czy mówi całkiem poważnie. To było trudne do odgadnięcia, kiedy mężczyzna spoglądał na niego w ten sposób. Z tym stoickim spokojem wypisanym na twarzy, który nie powinien być wcale tak seksowny.

ooo

Kiedy ostatniego dnia hospitalizacji Argenta wszedł do sali na pewno nie spodziewał się żadnych gości. Allison, którą z powodzeniem nazwałby swoją przyjaciółką, siedziała na łóżku mężczyzny i trzymała go za dłoń. A potem spojrzała na niego zapłakana.

\- Scott – wyrwało się jej.

\- Posterunkowy McCall – westchnął Argent. – To zły moment, najlepiej…

\- Nie, ja powiem wszystko – załkała nagle Allison podrywając się na równe nogi, zanim Argent zdołał zareagować. – Nie chciała postrzelić wujak Chrisa, to był wypadek. Uczył mnie strzelać i ta strzelba sama wypaliła, przysięgam – poinformowała go.

\- Allison – warknął Argent krótko.

\- Nie, on cię przesłuchuje codziennie. Jeśli mają mnie skazać na więzienie to może nawet lepiej – powiedziała Allie.

\- Uhm, nikt nie trafia do więzienia – wtrącił Scott pospiesznie.

Allison spojrzała na niego jednak z dziwną determinacją.

\- Skuj mnie, jeśli musisz – poinformowała go przyjaciółka, a potem zalała się łzami. – Naprawdę nie chciałam – dodała, a potem zalała się ponownie łzami.

A Scott nie potrafił radzić sobie z kobietami, które robiły podobne rzeczy. Allison nigdy wcześniej nie panikowała, ale najwyraźniej wpakowanie wujowi kuli w biodro działało tak nawet na najsilniejsze samice. Scott naprawdę cieszył się w takich chwilach, że jest gejem. Problem polegał na tym, że Allison ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

\- Zadzwonię tylko po rodzinnego prawnika – rzuciła na odchodnym.

\- Szlag – wyrwało się Argentowi. – Pomóż mi wstać – rozkazał mu i zanim Scott zdążył mrugnąć okiem miał dłonie pełne mężczyzny.

Instynktownie złapał faceta za biodra, szczęśliwie jednak jego palce zatrzymały się dopiero na początku oparunku, gdzie nie było rany. I patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, co było fatalne, ponieważ teraz Scott mógł kontemplować ten kolor z bliska.

\- Ktoś musi iść po Allison – przypomniał mu Chris, ale nawet nie drgnął.

I Scott za bardzo nie wiedział co teraz, bo Argent objął jego szyję dłonią. I to było przyjemne. I mógłby tak trwać, więc trwali.

\- Moja matka ją złapie, zanim zrobi coś głupiego – powiedział, ponieważ jego matka zawsze reagowała odpowiednio do sytuacji.

\- Twoja matka zawsze powstrzymuje ludzi przed robieniem głupich rzeczy? – spytał Chris.

\- Tak – przyznał.

\- To lepiej zamknijmy drzwi – rzucił Argent i Scott nie był pewien kto kogo pocałował.

ooo

Całowanie faceta, którego przyjęto z raną postrzałową na oddział jego matki, zapewne nie było najbardziej światłe. Scott nadal musiał przesłuchać Chrisa, ale był pewien, że Argent nie piśnie nawet słówka. Wciąż nie zmienił swoich idiotycznych zeznań, przy których obstawał, ale nawet pisemne oświadczenie Allison byłoby kłopotliwe. Scott był pewien, że nikt nie trafi do więzienia, ale to nie znaczyło, że Allie nie zostanie oskarżona o spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Chris w końcu nie mógł chodzić dobre kilka tygodni.

Rzucił pojedynczym woreczkiem w dowodem rzeczowym w stronę Argenta, który złapał go bez trudu i spojrzał na kulę, która była nadal ubrudzona w jego krwi.

\- Dowody zaginęły, to się zdarza – poinformował Argenta.

Chris uniósł brew, jakby nie wierzył, że Scott to zrobił.

\- Allison nie skrzywdziłaby nawet muchy – ciągnął dalej.

\- Nie przez przypadek, przynajmniej – uściślił Chris.

Faktycznie okazało się, że jego przyjaciółka prowadziła podwójne życie od dłuższego czasu. Była doskonałą przedszkolanką, ale po godzinach strzelała z łuku w Rezerwacie, przygotowując się do mistrzostw stanowych. Strzelba to jednak nie było narzędzie, którym potrafiła się posługiwać i Scott dziękował Bogu za to. Nie był w stanie zatuszować więcej niż jednej takiej sprawy rocznie.

\- A co ze zgłoszeniem ze szpitala? – spytał Argent ciekawie.

\- Moja mama się tym zajęła – przyznał i podrapał się nerwowo po karku. – I przejrzała zapisy z kamer. Odkąd sądzili, że jesteś z mafii albo mafia cię szuka to wszystkie kamery były skierowane na twoją salę – dodał.

Chris uniósł brew.

\- Mama zaprasza na kolację w piątek. Powiedziała, żebyś przyniósł dobre wino, odkąd musiała dla ciebie złamać szpitalne protokoły… - powiedział Scott.

\- To wszystko? – spytał Chris z niedowierzaniem.

\- I mówiła coś o macaniu jej syna, ale naprawdę nie chcę tego powtarzać – dodał.


End file.
